


Paradise needs you.

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Heaven, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, McLennon, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Songfic, Songwriting, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration: "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Time line: Present time<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p><p>Notes: POV> John's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise needs you.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link:http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/78858609718/paradise-needs-you

Sometimes I catch myself wondering, what will it be like when you see me here in heaven? Will it all magically heal? Will the time we've spent apart have broken your heart and made you bitter forwards me? Will even remember what I look like? Or worse, will you still know my name? 

With George it was simple, happy, just like reuniting with brother, but with you. I could spend hours listing my regrets, the things I wish I had done to make things better between us, but none of us can change that now. 

It's funny, because sometimes I think that you're the one that's meant to be here, meant to be in this paradise. I don't belong here, I don't deserve the peace, the love.

It hurts me that I'm able to see you whenever I want, but you have to suffer with not having me there. I hear you cry sometimes at night, wishing that Linda and me would be back with you. I hear your pleading wales, but all I can do is watch. 

I wish I could just let you know that, beyond the door there's peace, there's love and all we always dreamed, but I can't, because I don't know for sure. I don't know if everything is gonna be the same.

I just know that if you were here I would be able to comfort you, have you near me again, I would of everything in my power to fix us till there would be no more tears coming from your eyes. 

Still, I'm here in heaven and you are there. You must be strong, that's all that's left, and just carry on till it’s your time, because I know that I don't belong here in heaven, at least not without you. 


End file.
